Partage d'images
A shared images repository allows a community to use images from another community without having to upload them locally. When enabled, you can insert images using the image name from the other community, and it will display as normal in articles. Le partage d'images permet à une communauté d'utiliser les images d'une autre communauté sans avoir à les importer localement. Une fois activé, vous pouvez insérer des images en utilisant le nom donné à cette image dans l'autre communauté pour qu'elle s'affiche sur un article de votre communauté. How it works Consider two communities: 'Alpha Wiki' and 'Gamma Wiki'. Comment ça fonctionne Prenons deux communautés : 'Alpha Wiki' et 'Gamma Wiki'. Alpha Wiki contains lots of images about a topic, and Gamma Wiki wants to be able to use them without having to upload them all again. A common real-world example is communities in different languages: often the English community has the most content and images, and other languages may wish to use the same images. Alpha wiki contient de nombreuses images à propos d'un sujet donné, et Gamma Wiki veut utiliser ces images sans avoir à toutes les importer. Cela arrive souvent pour des communautés sur le même sujet dans des langues différents : c'est souvent la communauté anglaise qui a le plus de contenu et d'images, et d'autres langues ont parfois envie d'utiliser les mêmes images. With this feature enabled, Gamma Wiki can make use of Alpha Wiki's images the same way that you would use images that exist on Gamma Wiki. Grâce à cet outil, Gamma Wiki peut utiliser les images d'Alpha Wiki de la même façon que vous utiliseriez les images qui existent sur Gamma Wiki. For example, once enabled: * If File:Image.png exists on Alpha Wiki but not on Gamma Wiki, the Alpha Wiki version will be shown. * If File:Image.png exists on Alpha Wiki and Gamma Wiki, the Gamma Wiki version will be shown. * If File:Image.png only exists on Gamma Wiki, it will be shown. Par exemple, une fois activé : * Si File:Image.png existe sur Alpha Wiki mais pas sur Gamma Wiki, la version Alpha Wiki apparaîtra. * Si File:Image.png existe sur Alpha Wiki et Gamma Wiki, la version Gamma Wiki apparaîtra. * Si File:Image.png existe uniquement sur Gamma Wiki, il apparaîtra. Note: * Sharing goes only in one-direction - Gamma Wiki can use Alpha Wiki's images, but not the other way around. * Multiple communities can make use of Alpha Wiki's images. Remarque : * Le partage ne se fait que dans un seul sens. Gamma Wiki peut utiliser les images d'Alpha Wiki, mais l'inverse n'est pas possible. * Plusieurs communautés peuvent utiliser les images d'Alpha Wiki. How can I set this up? First, make sure there is support for this feature among the destination's (Gamma) community, and talk to the source (Alpha) community. Comment l'activer ? Assurez-vous d'abord que la communauté destinataire (Gamma dans cet exemple) est d'accord et parlez-en à la communauté source (Alpha dans cet exemple). Next, an admin from the destination community should contact Wikia Staff via to request this feature. Make sure to include the URL of both the source and destination communities. Puis, l'admin de la communauté destinataire doit contacter un membre du staff de Wikia via Spécial:Contact/features pour demander à l'activer. N'oubliez pas d'inclure l'URL des deux communautés (source et destinataire). Advanced notes * Editor tools on Gamma Wiki will not be able to search for images on Alpha Wiki. * Changes to images on Alpha Wiki will not be logged on Gamma Wiki, so you may need to keep in touch with the source community in case they make changes. For example, if images are moved on Alpha Wiki, image links may need to be updated on Gamma Wiki. * It is also possible to use Wikimedia Commons as a source for images - this is called 'InstantCommons', and can also be requested via . Autres remarques * Les outils d'édition ne trouveront pas l'image d'Alpha Wiki dans le Gama Wiki. * Les modifications des images effectuées dans l'Alpha Wiki ne seront pas prises en compte dans le Gamma Wiki, vous devriez donc rester en contact avec la communauté source au cas où ils effectuent des modifications. Si, par exemple, des images sont déplacées dans l'Alpha Wiki, vous aurez peut-être besoin de mettre vos liens à jour dans le Gamma Wiki. Plus d'aide ru:Справка:Общее хранилище файлов zh:Help:共享图像 Catégorie:Aide Catégorie:Traductions Catégorie:Pages d'aide